In existing railcar system, railcars, such as autoracks, are loaded and unloaded while connected to other railcars. While loading and unloading vehicles, the decks of adjacent railcars are connected to each other to provide a continuous driving surface and support for the vehicles as they transition from one railcar to another. Existing railcar systems may employ bridge plates that span across the gaps between decks of adjacent cars. Bridge plates may be positioned between adjacent railcars and are installed by personnel. Bridge plates may be narrow to minimize weight, which limits the working area for personnel that are standing on the bridge plates while installing or removing bridge plates for upper decks. Bridge plates may provide only a narrow path for personnel to move from one railcar to another. Bridge plates may also be formed from light weight materials to reduce weight. Light weight materials, such as aluminum, may be relatively soft and may become nicked and/or gouged with sharp edges which can be a hazard to personnel working with the bridge plates. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system that allows adjacent railcars to be connected to each other while providing a safe environment for personnel.